El tirano
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Como vivieron el Cameron, Foreman y House el momento en el que Chase gritó y se escucharon disparos. Capitulo 6x03


Cameron, Foreman y House estaban en la oficina de diagnósticos, mientras que Chase estaba haciendo una ronda por la UCI. Foreman estaba intentando leer una revista médica mientras que House le tiraba bolitas de papel y Cameron estaba haciéndose un café.

- Eh, no le dejéis entrar- se escuchó el grito de Chase desde la oficina

**BUM, BUM**

Se escucharon sonidos de balas por la zona en la que Chase había gritado.

- Oh dios…- Cameron dejó caer la taza de café que acababa de hacerse- ¡CHASE!- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que en el hospital, estaba sonando la alarma para que todos los médicos y pacientes se pusieran a salvo. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta de diagnósticos para poder llegar a donde estaba su marido.

- Cameron quédate donde estas- House intentó cogerla del brazo, pero no pudo, por suerte Foreman logró sujetarla por la cintura antes de que saliera de la habitación.

- Cameron no puedes salir, no sabes si el atacante aun está por el hospital- dijo Foreman.

- Pero… Chase- sollozó aún más fuerte- está ahí fuera…- intentó zafarse de Foreman- ¿Y si está herido?

- Allison, por favor, tranquilízate, Chase estará bien.- Intentó tranquilizar Foreman a su alterada compañera de trabajo.

- Cameron, Foreman, quedaros aquí mientras voy a ver que ha pasado. –dijo House mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- No, yo voy contigo. – Cameron intentó zafarse de Foreman otra vez.

- No, vosotros os quedáis aquí, solo voy a ver si el peligro a pasado. –House le contestó.

- House, no creo que sea buena idea.- dijo Foreman preocupado mientras sujetaba a Cameron.

- Quedaos aquí. –House abrió la puerta de la oficina.

- Pero… empezó Cameron.

- Quedaos aquí. – salió de diagnósticos y cerró la puerta tras ellos.- os prometo que si lo encuentro, serás la primera a la que llamaré.

Una vez fuera, House, con mucho cuidado se dirigió hacia la UCI, la verdad es que estaba preocupado por Chase, después de su grito y las balas, se escuchó gritos de terror de las enfermeras, pero aparte de eso no sabía nada más.

Llegó por fin a la UCI y al mirar hacia dentro vio a Chase con la bata manchada de sangre por la zona del cuello atendiendo a un Itibi, que estaba sentado y recostado en una pared herido.

- ¿Chase, que ha pasado, estás herido?- pregunto House acercándose hacía su empleado.

- No, estoy bien. – contestó Chase mientras le ponía antiséptico en una herida al chico de color. – El- señalo al Itibi, entró con una pistola donde esta Dibala e intentó matarle, yo lo vi e intenté detenerlo, pero el entró igualmente, entonces los guardias de Dibala se le echaron encima y el disparó a ciegas.

- Vale. – contesto House aliviado de que su empleado más joven estuviese bien, saco el teléfono. – Cameron. – empezó el. – Cameron… Cameron por dios para un momento… Sí, lo he encontrado, el esta bien, ahora nos vemos.- guardó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Chase, - Le has dado un buen susto a tu esposa… mejor dicho, nos has dado un buen susto a todos nosotros, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Lo siento, no podía dejar que le disparara.- contesto Chase

Cuando House cerró la puerta, Cameron empezó a luchar de nuevo con Foreman.

- Necesito ir, Foreman, por favor, por favor, suéltame. – Cameron peleaba con el

- Cameron, de verdad, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejarte ir, ¿y si ese loco esta todavía por el hospital?- Foreman intentó convencerle.

- Pero… y si Chase está herido o peor y si el esta… Eric ¿y si está muerto? – Lloró más fuerte

- No lo estará, ese chico tiene más vidas que un gato- intentó hacerla sonreír. Y hará cualquier cosa por aferrarse aquí.

- Oh Dios, por favor que este bien…- imploró Cameron mirando hacia arriba.

**RING RING**

Foreman soltó el agarre de Cameron y esta corrió hacia su teléfono.

- House- grito ella nada mas descolgar la llamada sin mirar quien es la persona que estaba llamando. – House por favor, dime que lo has encontrado. Lo siento. – de pronto Foreman se esperaba lo peor, cuando a Cameron las piernas le fallaron y se sentó en el suelo llorando al teléfono.

- Por favor, que este bien. – Se encontró a si mismo murmurando.

- Gracias. – Cameron colgó y Foreman se acerco a ella.

- ¿Y?- preguntó ansioso Foreman

- ¡Está bien!, Esta bien. Gracias- lloro de alegría abrazando a su compañero de trabajo. Vamos. – Se levantó lo más rápido que puso y sin ver si Foreman le seguía corrió hacia la UCI. Una vez llegó allí, se paró en seco cuando lo vio, cuando comprobó que realmente, su marido estaba bien- Dios… ¡Chase!- Corrió hacia el, que estaba de pie hablando con House. Y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que lo empujo y si no llega a ser por House que logro agarrar del brazo Chase ambos habrían caído. – No vuelvas a hacerlo, menos mal que estas bien…- ambos se abrazaban con fuerza.

- Siento haberte preocupado, estoy bien- Chase la beso en la cabeza – Te quiero.

- Te quiero. – Cameron sonrió.


End file.
